


Cyclonus is sick

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: And Galvatron is trying to do something about it.





	

It wasn’t common to see Galvatron up and about so early.

The purple tyrant mumbled angrily to himself, his worn optics betraying a bad night’s rest as the culprit for his current status of consciousness.

Usually, he was up later in the day for the exact same reason.

He practically threw himself into the throne as if he were disposing of a dirty rag, angrily muttering to himself as he let himself sag across the decorated chair.

Scourge was one of the few who were up and the fewer who were fine with being near Galvatron at said times.

“What are you doing here?” Galvatron spat as he tried to nestle himself into a much more comfortable position, deciding he may as well rest on the throne rather than in his private quarters.

“Sir” Scourge started blandly a hint of confusion in his voice “Did you send Cyclonus off somewhere?”

“What? No, why? What are you doing?” Galvatron hissed, during his slow shuffle to the throne room he had not seen a glimpse of the horned Seeker anywhere around the base.

“Oh… He’s late” Scourge glanced to the floor thoughtfully “What about yesterday?”

“He had his normal duties Scourge, NORMAL DUTIES, what do you want from me?” Galvatron's tiredness manifested itself in the usual manner, annoyance and anger.

Not helped by the persistent thumping pain in his head, it positively refused to leave.

“He was looking awfully drained, my lord” Scourge uttered quietly “And now he hasn’t shown up anywhere and we agreed to draft up a new training regime for the troops as early as possible so we could implement it the same day”

Galvatron’s mind had wandered half way through Scourge’s words, his interest shifting elsewhere.

He was right, though.

Cyclonus was a sharp and early riser, he’d completed his own warm-ups and system checks making sure he was ready for the day way before Galvatron had even crawled from his berth.

Scourge was still saying something else that was being ignored and Galvatron growled, pushing himself from the throne, his sudden movement shut Scourge up as he stalked towards the door, leaving the command centre.

It was known to everyone on Chaar they had spent many nights in each other’s chambers so the door to Cyclonus’s personal quarters easily moved away at his presence while remaining locked to everyone else.

The room was positively rattling.  
Galvatron winced, even through the noise he could hear anything not nailed down shuddering.

The noise emanated from the singular berth located against one wall of the minimally decorated, basic personal room.

Cyclonus was on his side, weakly propped up on one elbow his body heaving as it struggled to cycle air through fits of coughing.

It sounded like he was going to cough up his own T-cog at this rate.

Galvatron sighed, it was… painful to watch and made his own tank rest uneasy.

Padding over to the berth quietly, Cyclonus was too preoccupied to notice him slip in alongside him.

The sudden touch clearly startled Cyclonus as Galvatron could feel him tense up when he put his hand on his back, but the motion prompted another coughing fit.

It sounded like he’d swallowed razors.

Undeterred Galvatron pressed his hand firmly into Cyclonus’s back rubbing up and down, side to side.  
There was probably a more helpful motion but Galvatron had no idea how else to help.

It seemed to work as Cyclonus gradually eased and his shaking slowed enough for him to straighten out a little, his tired arm giving way as he flopped down onto the berth.

He looked awful, a dingy film of coolant clung to him and his facial plates were pallid, his optics looked as though he had less sleep than Galvatron.

That uneasy feeling in Galvatron's tank turned into a knot and then sank.

Cyclonus was yet to say a word and it only increased Galvatron's worry, quietly he reached out, putting a hand on Cyclonus’s forehelm he hoped the action would prompt some sort of response.  
After all, he had seen medics doing this motion before.

Cyclonus felt hot beneath his hand but it seemed to be the fault of his cooling system struggling than anything else.  
Well, that’s what Galvatron hoped.  
His temperature was within normal, safe limits anyway.  
That he did know.

“I’m fine sir” Cyclonus finally managed what sounded like the first words he’d spoken all day “It caught me off-guard but I’m okay, it’ll probably settle when I get some Energon”

Galvatron huffed and crossed his arms as annoyance seeped through his systems.  
“You’ll do no such thing!” He snapped “Not like this! I won't let you! That’s an order! You are going to rest so help me!”

Stubborn, Cyclonus still tried to move, his body creaked slightly as it protested against the movement but Cyclonus was still getting up.

With a disgruntled snort, Galvatron dived forwards in the berth wrapping himself around Cyclonus’s middle trying to pin him down.

Usually, when he tried this trick in the mornings, desiring more time to rest, pressed up against him, warm and happy, Cyclonus was easily able to continue moving carrying Galvatron along with him like the extra weight didn’t exist.

However this time Galvatron successfully stopped Cyclonus from moving, such sudden weakness made it undeniable how sickly he was.

Cyclonus almost seemed to be pouting as he looked down at Galvatron.

“I, I have to complete my duties sir” he managed to croak out before coughing overtook him once again.

“Oh for the- no!” Galvatron squinted angrily “Not like this you’re not! Didn’t you hear my order? I told you to ‘rest so help me’ remember?”

Cyclonus didn’t respond but he wobbled in place slightly, he wasn’t even standing up out of his berth and he seemed to be having issues being upright.  
Feeling safe that this meant he wasn’t going to try standing up again Galvatron let go of him and settled back into Cyclonus’s bed.

“Now lie down with me, it’s still early you… you early bird!” Galvatron mentally slapped himself, that was lame “I need my sleep too and I can’t do that with you dragging yourself around!”

“Ah…” Cyclonus seemed out of breath from the sheer effort of talking “You need your sleep anyway, you get less than me”

Still so charming and damn thoughtful, it made Galvatron sick that Cyclonus was so caring over him.  
Totally that and not any other emotion.  
None that he’d tell anyone about.  
The damn goof, probably wouldn’t be ill if he’d thought about himself more.

Ignoring the buildup of heat gathering in his cheeks Galvatron leant up and pulled Cyclonus down to the berth all while placing a gentle kiss to his forehelm.  
“You still need sleep too”

Cyclonus was easily pulled down, sleep was already claiming him again but not enough to stop the smile crawling across his face as Galvatron kissed him before pulling up a blanket to cover them, the warlord making sure it was wrapped around Cyclonus first before taking the remainder around himself.

He had no doubt that Cyclonus would probably try to get up and out of bed regardless of how he felt soon enough, he’d just have to remind him of his orders again, but for now Galvatron could think of no better place to get some more sleep as he wrapped himself around the seeker settling in next to him for more rest.

==============================================================

Cyclonus is very good at getting up without waking Galvatron.

Not a big surprise, after all their time together he had easily figured how to shape his routine around his partner and he was always up first. So slipping out of bed to get ready without disturbing him was one of the first things he learnt to do and had had many many mornings to perfect it.

It wasn’t midday but still much later in the day when Galvatron re-awoke, finding the berth noticeably void of any ill Seekers.

Angrily huffing air out Galvatron had to snap himself awake, irritated that he could never be up and ready as quick as Cyclonus, yet he only reached levels of mild disgruntled-ness.

It’s not like he would’ve gotten far, not in his state.

He would no doubt be trying to get back on track with his daily routine which included exercise and other physical training outside the base’s walls.

Ignoring anybody he passed Galvatron made a beeline for an outer door, his face scrunching up a little as the hot, arid air tickled at his senses and the planet’s natural smell of sulphur, fire and smoke wrapped around him eagerly like an excited cyberhound.

Having taken a few seconds to adjust to the outside Galvatron stepped out onto the charred surface of Chaar.  
It earned its name.

Ash, soot and whatever other grainy substance that made up the planet’s surface crunched audibly beneath his feet as he followed a well-known path.

Cyclonus is exactly where Galvatron expects him to be, and that’s jogging around the perimeter of a featureless ‘clearing’ nearby the base.

He catches the Seeker as he’s nearing another entrance to the base, one Galvatron probably should have used instead of wandering off to whichever one was nearest to his room and not this patch of land.

Cyclonus is obviously slow as he jogs but continuing on regardless, spotting Galvatron he began to slow down, no doubt to salute.

Galvatron steps in front of him forcing him to stagger to a halt, the sudden decrease in his admittedly sluggish movement was still enough to make him wobble and struggle to stay upright as he tried to regain balance.  
Maybe now he’ll admit he’s sick and go back to sleep.

“What happened to resting?” He demands sharply.

“I-i did rest!” Cyclonus protested innocently “I was recharging for much longer than I usually do! It did wonders Sir, I feel much better, back to normal even”

His words were followed up by a new bout of coughing, which did nothing to help his wavering balance and seemed so perfectly timed with his words that even the Universe at large was telling him to get some blasted rest.

By the time his coughing had ended, he was wheezing loudly, only kept upright by Galvatron who had stepped forwards and allowed the taller Seeker to droop over him slightly.

The loud rattling cough was enough to draw out some nearby ‘cons who were too damn nosey.

Scourge headed the group of two, Mixmaster standing behind him staring curiously at the proceedings.

“BUZZ OFF!” Galvatron immediately shrieked, his voice sending Mixmaster scurrying away in record time but only prompted Scourge to step back, his optics still on the both of them.

“What’s wrong with Cyclonus?” Scourge squints.

Reflexively Galvatron wraps his arm around Cyclonus glaring at Scourge.  
“Nothing!” He snapped.

Scourge raised an optical ridge doubtfully, any fool could see something was wrong with Cyclonus and Galvatron pathetic attempts at getting everyone to leave them alone.

“So, what IS wrong?” Scourge rubbed at his facial hair giving them both a look over, Cyclonus mumbled something quietly but neither mech could hear.

“He’s just sick!” Galvatron huffs “It’s his own fault! He should’ve ended his duties early and gone to rest rather than working himself sick! I told him to rest but he won't!”

Cyclonus mumbled indistinctly.

Scourge made a noise resembling an ‘mmm’, a slightly doubtful one at that, he risked making optical contact with Galvatron.

They both knew he wouldn’t have quit his duties early, he was so loyal and hard-working, fear of failing him and his wrath kept many Decepticons doing their jobs properly and on-time.

Especially as earning his ire easily brought the wrath of hell down upon you in the form of one angry purple hellion that also happened to be their leader.

They both pretended it was subtle and on-the-low but every Decepticon here knew they were with each other, probably before they knew it themselves, the morons were nowhere near as subtle as they thought they were and Galvatron's continual clinging to Cyclonus even in this state made it obvious.

Almost looked like he was clinging onto Cyclonus for dear life as if the moment he let go this illness would claim the Seeker.

“There’s a small lounge just inside” Scourge rolled his optics “it has Energon and a ‘couch’” he growled out the Earth terminology, in particular, making no effort to help as Galvatron lead Cyclonus to the door.

Cyclonus seemed to have recovered a bit more of his voice and began protesting again.  
He’ll be fine, give him a minute, he doesn’t need to rest, Galvatron is just being a silly worrywart, it’s nothing.

Galvatron ignored him, only responding by scooping the Seeker up in his arms and carrying him inside.

Given how Cyclonus was the taller one, the sight was amusing to see his larger lanky form automatically curl up slightly to make him easier to carry.

Galvatron didn’t care, nor did he notice Scourge bite his lip holding back a titter at the awkward sight.

It had a secondary motive as when Galvatron pushed his way into the lounge and set Cyclonus down on the couch he was already partially curled up for a rest.

Galvatron shuffled the soft pads of the couch around swiftly and in a motion so gentle there were probably only two living entities in the entire universe who knew Galvatron was capable of such tenderness, as he moved them under Cyclonus, supporting his helm and allowing his wings to sag down comfortably.

The room was already populated by a small pack of Sweeps when they entered, the group crashing into silence upon the entrance of their trio of commanders, but it was quickly lost as they muttered amongst themselves curious at what had just happened.

Scourge stepped forwards about to silence them himself when Galvatron beat him to the punch.  
“SHUT UP! All of you! NOW! If you don’t want to die practice silence!... And get some medicine… NOW!”

His voice rose and fell in pitch and loudness as he didn’t truly follow his own orders but it was enough to send the Sweeps scattering like frightened Retrorats.

“There” Galvatron crouched down balancing on the tips of his feet “They’re gone I’ll look after you” He cooed.

Scourge had left, his presence no longer needed, as long as the Sweeps did as they were ordered and got Galvatron everything he demanded.  
Before he left he kicked at a storage container, grunting about a blanket inside, he knew better than to try and force himself into their moment.

The Sweeps come back with medicine, the group of four still muttered to each other while also hissing to ‘keep quiet’ in a circle of counterproductive actions.

For now, Galvatron ignored them, dosing Cyclonus up with the medicine he made sure his ill second consumed every bit he was given before putting a blanket over him.  
The blanket had barely touched him before he was already drifting back to sleep.

Only dignifying the Sweeps with a few glances he rummaged through the items in the lounging area, there was plenty of Energon for a resting Decepticon to take, but Galvatron needed the low-grade stuff.

Something smooth to go easy on his battered systems and raw throat.

Finding none up to his standards, he began mixing some from his own storage, he was sure he had some in his subspace pocket, and if not he should have something to mix with a normal cube to smooth it down.

He found something that would probably do the trick, or at least make the Energon easier to consume, putting the substances together along with dribbling some more medicine into the mix he noticed he had a small crowd of Sweeps.

The quartet seemed to find his mixing of this Energon-medicine concoction hypnotising.

Galvatron hissed, their proximity unwelcome and quickly the group moved back.  
“Be useful and go guard the door! I don’t want anyone coming in here and waking him up!”

The Sweeps were quick to drop their fascination with his mixing and scrambled to the doors.

Watching them take places, two outside and two inside, at the rooms only entrance he went to check on Cyclonus.

His words weren’t fully accurate, as Cyclonus seemed to be awake again, or at least awake in some sense of the word.  
Motivated by his proximity Cyclonus reached out for his hand, one Galvatron handed to him quickly, letting Cyclonus cling to it lightly, his hand cold and clammy, it made worry twinge at Galvatron's spark again.

“H.. heh” Cyclonus tried to croak some words out "Don’t be too harsh, they’re just Sweeps”

Galvatron huffed, letting a small smile cover his face.  
“Yes I know, they’re generally accident prone and incompetent but after all you’ve done to help keep that lot in shape they can pull their fingers out and help you”

Kneeling down to be on a better level with Cyclonus, Galvatron used his free hand to check Cyclonus’s temperature, he was sure he knew the reason for doing this but did it anyway.

He was still within normal temperature limits, a surprise after being outside for however long he was.

Cyclonus was making a quiet happy murmuring noise as he leant into Galvatron's touch.  
Galvatron found his smile widening intensely at the small motion, a giddy happiness pushing aside any worry.

“Gal-vyy” He muttered “Thank you for taking care of me”

“Yeah yeah” Galvatron chuckled lightly, it wasn’t often Cyclonus would call him by his nickname ‘Galvy’ when there were others in the room “Just don’t go around telling anyone, I have a reputation to uphold! No one can know you’re my biggest daftest weakness”

“Heh… Daft?” Cyclonus wheezed a tiny smile slowly crawling across his face, racing his optics as they began to slowly close with sleep again “Well I’m sure… this dafty could keep that secret safe”

Galvatron couldn’t stop the next little wave of chuckles but did well to keep them quiet.  
He leant over the sleeping form of Cyclonus and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehelm again, before hovering over him for a few moments and placing a longer, follow-up kiss to his cheek.

“Ew gross” was quietly muttered somewhere to the side of him.

Galvatron snapped his head around to glare at the offending Sweep, just in time to catch the one standing next to it presumably answer one of the Sweeps guarding the outside of the door with  
“They’re being smoochy and mushy”

The Sweeps were quick to shut up when they spotted Galvatron glaring daggers at them along with making a rude gesture with his hands.

He’ll show them ‘mushy’.

“You two can go guard outside too and do it now before I make YOU mushy” He hissed quietly watching the two Sweeps fall over themselves to get outside and leave Galvatron and Cyclonus alone together.


End file.
